


The Years After

by RedAlaina



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlaina/pseuds/RedAlaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been at least 2 years since the events that changed their world. With the countries having to teach themselves a new way of life, how will they get along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  
****

****

**Prologue**

Wind and sand don't mix well, Inei thought, trying to keep the dust out or her eyes. The desert that spread from the city to the edge of the continent had been her home for a long time, when these lands floated in the sky. But two years had passed since then.

Mintaka had mellowed out quite a bit. The once harsh and rather disliked empire had turned completely around. Some people remained skeptical that it would stay that way, but all of Alfard's residents knew better. The change in attitude was because of their new leader, a so-called 'hero', named Lyude. Inei had never seen him, she never cared much for politics. She had remained secluded to the outside world, living by herself, hunting for food and staying away from people.

People annoyed her.

She visited the city once in a great while to make sure there wasn't going to be any events that could disrupt her otherwise carefee life. It was the day that the islands fell, however, that changed her ideas. She had just stepped out ofher hut when the land shifted under her feet. She felt herself start to float, and had just barely grasped what was happening when she grabbed the doorframe of her hut and pulled herself inside the small, rather unprotected building. She had never been so terrified, but that was the reaction of the entire population at that time, as well. After the earth had felt that it had settled into it's new home, she had rushed to the capital of Mintaka to figure out what was going on. Not too many people knew exactly what had happened either. After quite a bit of digging, she found out. Malpercio ressurected by Geldoblame's hand. A small group of people trying to stop him. The result being humanities return to earth and changing an entire way of life.

People really did annoy her, she thought to herself.

Inei sighed, squinting through the cloth wrapped around her face and looking for her old hut that she had abandoned that two years ago. No longer able to keep to herself in a race of people that desparately needed a change of lifestyle, she had turned to aiding the people of Mintaka in rebuilding their nation. They were surprisingly humbled by the turn of events in their world, going form the most poweful and 'exceptional' capital ever to leaderless and weak. Some of the Mintaka nobles still kept their snootiness and a high level, but they were now ignored for the most part. Inei stepped inside the tattered, desert hut, and was not surprised to see it slowly being overtaken by sand in her absence.

Inei gather the last few of her belonging that she could carry. Some kitchenware, a couple of pictures that she had left behind, and other small things. Her efforts to aid the Alfard people had been recognized and she was paid accordingly, now having enough to move into the capital if she so willed...

She admitted living in the desert was getting boring and decided the next chapter of her life would take place in the broken empire.

She took one last look at the broken-down little hut and turned away into the blowing sand, dragging her feet towards a future she never would have expected.


	2. A New Life

# A New Life

Inei poured over the piles of documents that lay in front of her. Papers pinned with pictures of candidates for nation leaders. This is what she did: mill through hundreds of candidates to figure out who was worthy for powerful, democratic positions. Mintaka was still unsteady, it's people not very level headed and had been led by a crazy, psychopathic clown that had wanted to ressurect a freaking god. Even HE should have realized trying to control Malpercio would've ended in failure, but he was just too blinded. Inei milled over these thoughts while picking through some more documents. She picked up one that had a picture of a female almost exactly her age. The female's name was Fiza, and her pictured showed a woman of dark and ice blue hair and cold, light eyes. She scanned the file and saw that under Geldoblame's rule gained respect with her fighting prowess, but never advanced in rank with her refusal for the empire's ways. She remained a footsoldier her entire career. Inei set the document aside in the smallest pile that lay in front of her, the ones she thought might stand a chance.

Done for the day, (finally) Inei went straight to an open bar, where almost everyone ended up by nightfall. Rebuilding a nation is no easy task, and nearly every citizen took part in some way. Whether it be exploring the new land not now around Alfard, cultivating and growing the strange crops, or working at desks all day trying to figure out where the country is headed. Whatever the job was, almost every citizen earned a good drink at any of the many pubs that had opened up. Inei walked inside and sat down right on a barstool, pulling out her recently issued ID card and laying a few coins on the counter. The bartender nodded, and asked her what she wanted.

Much more relaxed with a drink in hand, Inei took this chance to reflect on what she was doing now. Just a year ago she was only helping out in the field, aiding in culturing and taking advantage of the new land. She had been recruited for her new office job when she was taking in load of crops to the city when she was stopped by a couple of the higher-ups guards. Of course, the only real higher up now was still just the Emporer Lyude, though he was a huge change from Emporer Geldoblame. She had, for some inexplicable reason, started a conversation with the two about the state of affairs with national leaders. It was no secret that there was a lack of leadership in Alfard, although Lyude was trying is best to weed out the good leaders from the bad. The problem was too many of the old leaders were complaining about losing power and still had influence, but they weren't really interested in the nations welfare and were causing problems among the people. The result was that the ones that DID lose respect and influence over time were able to be released from their duties, but it was still taking awhile. Others, afraid of losing their position, behave in front of the people but are putting on a false front. Inei expressed that picking new leaders could take quite awhile, it is not something to take lightly and that Emperor Lyude most likely had his hands full with all sorts of matters. She said more than that, but apparently their conversation had reached Lyude himself and, after he had a bit of research done on her, he inadvertantly recruited her to sort through the leadership candidates. Inei had, on more than one occassion, wondered why on earth an outcast like her would be responsible for sifting through the documents, when her overseer explained that it was BECAUSE she was an outsider and had an objective view on things that she perfectly suited for this sort of thing.

Whatever.

Still, today she actually found a couple of decent candidates, and she was getting excited to give a full report to the man himself. A new system would be instated, and she could go on with her life.

Of course, first she had to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Being a hermit was nice, but maybe she could expand a bit. Most people try to search for a soul mate and live happily, surrounded by people...

The thought made her laugh. Go from avoiding this place like the devil to living in what is expected to be one of the biggest, most thriving capitals ever? Sure. When Hell freezes over.

Inei decided that the time will come when she knew what she would want to do, so, disregarding her thoughts, she downed the rest of her drink and walked down the street to a small, humble little home. Mintaka was still a 'golden city', but the vast building that was Geldoblame's abode during his reign of cruelty was torn down to base materials to build better homes for what had been considered the 'lesser' citizens. Instead, the much smaller, but still kind of large building was where Emporer Lyude now lived. Inei took a look at the chopped down building before entering her home for a good night's rest.

It would be another two weeks before Inei finished looking through every single candidate on her table, written a report on each, and filed them to be looked over. Now she just had to wait. Her work done, she was granted one weeks leave of Alfard, if she so wished. Just because her race had been 'grounded' didn't mean they still utilized the power of flight, it was still the fastest way to go from nation to nation. The citizens who had the time and willingness to walk and explore their new home did so, but for the respective nations leaders who needed to get together for meetings and discuss things, the faster the better. She thought about maybe visiting Anuenue, since she's never been before and they seem to be flourishing the most. Returning to the earth has only served to bolster their reputation as most beautiful country, increasing their variety of fruits and flowers. Yes, she decided. She could learn much about cultivation and living off of fertile land in Anuenue. Inei packed some light luggage and left to get on a citizen-based Goldoba. It was a three-week journey to walk, a week by animal transport, and an hour and a half to fly to Anuenue. When the countries fell, Alfard had fallen on the end of what seemed like a chain of countries. Now completely landlocked, Alfard and Anuenue were the closest to each other. Alfard being the most southwest of the countries, and Anuenue a short journey to the east. A three-hour flight more to the east was Sadal Suud, which now lays on a beach. Not terribly far off the coast from Sadal Suud lay Duhr, the now Ocean-surrounded island. It's not so close that you could swim to Duhr, but you can still see Duhr on the horizon from the beach. Just a couple miles next to Duhr lay Diadem, whose clouds have disintegrated to a pretty pink sea mist. A strip of land has turned Diadem and Duhr into literal sister islands, and they are learning to adapt to their new living situations. What people don't understand is Diadem's inexplicable ability to attract their mist, since it leaves Duhr well alone.

Another question on everyones brain was where Mira had disappeared to. It had seemingly vanished, leaving all of it's inhabitants in various other countries. This could never really be explained, but the mostly likely reason is that it simply shifted into a different dimension for good. Too many people had mulled over this, Inei finally decided. She short-flight based Goldobla was wide and could seat many people. Some areas were sectioned off for national leaders, since no private ships were currently being used. She had remembered hearing about a speech that Queen Corellia had made, where she said that being close to the people was important in times like this. Inei agreed, but she still thought it could be kind of dangerous to use public transportation. She reached the attendant that asked for her ID and handed it over. The attendant paused for a moment before handing it back to her. Inei was annoyed. It was still almost brand new, but it surely wasn't fake. Just wanting to sit down, Inei chose a lonely seat in the back corner of the vessel, but she was almost immediately interrupted again by a second attendant who approached her. Not used to dealing with people, Inei simply stared at the woman.

"Are you Inei?"

Inei simply nodded.

"Could you come with me please?"

Inei rolled her eyes, not really wanting to look at the woman, but gruntingly followed her. She was expecting to be led out of the vessel to stay at Mintaka for who knows what reason, but instead, the woman led her to a door in a private section. Inei blinked, not sure what to do.

"Your presence was requested."

Inei felt her mouth go dry. This was a trick. Who could possibly want to talk to her?

The attendant opened the door and let Inei walk through.

Unreasonably nervous, Inei walked into the room and turned the corner to see who had summoned her. She was shocked to see a blue-skinned human with bright red eyes and blue and red streaked hair. He gave her a hard look, narrowing his eyes in a piercing glare.

"What is it, Folon?"

Inei felt her heart skip a beat. The voice was soft and meak, yet confident. It was...angelic.

She had just turned to corner. The small cabin was double seated, the seats facing toward each other. She had only seen the person sitting on the left bench. She turned more to her right to see a red-haired, red eyed young man with soft features and wearing the Imperial crest.

Emporer Lyude.


	3. The Awkward Girl

# The Awkward Girl

Lyude stared at the girl that had just walked into his private cabin. She was slender and fairly pale. Dark hair with bits of red streaked through it. She had bright blue eyes, inquisitive.

"You are...Inei." He said.

Inei felt her face grow hot. This was...strange to her. Embarrassment? "I, uh. Yes. I-Inei is my name, I mean."

Lyude gave her a genuine smile. "Would you join us?"

Inei felt stiff as a board. She may have avoided human living in Mintaka for a long time, but she was still a citizen of Alfard. An invitation from the Emporer himself? Never thought it would happen to her. She tried to walk calmy to the seat Lyude had gestured to, the one right next to the blue-skinned man he called 'Folon'. Her nervousness gave her away though, as she more tripped into the seat rather than calmly sitting down.

Folon did not take his eyes off of her. He visibly relaxed some when Lyude mentioned her name, but he was far from letting his guard down completely.

"Folon, I do not think that there is any need to fear her."

The blue-skinned counterpart leaned in on Inei, giving her a very close look.

"I don't trust many people." He sneered.

"I know, but she is bright. She has done an excellent job for me."

Inei blinked at the Emporer. "Y-you've been reading my reports?"

"Everytime one comes in. For living by yourself for so long, you really are an excellent judge of character. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sire!" Not really sure what to do, Inei just bowed her head as deeply as she could bend.

"Please don't. I should be thanking you. Your notes have been very helpful."

Unsure what to say, Inei just sat there, looking at him. Folon shifted uncomfortably next to her, disliking the awkward silence.

Lyude cleared his throat, and added, "Based on your earlier decisions, I'm almost positive you picked exactly the people I wanted."

Inei gave him a puzzled look. "If you knew who you wanted, then why didn't you just appoint them?"

"I wanted to make sure I had the support of my decisions from some of the people of Alfard. I had a couple of people from Azha and Mintaka as well do the exact same thing. I wanted to make sure that my choices were people that could be supported and liked enough by at least some of the population, even if they were not my first picks."

"That's...really smart of you."

"As ruler, it's important to stay as close to your people as possible in these times."

"Didn't-"

"Queen Corellia's advice. She's a well-known pacificst and an expert on keeping the peace."

"I have to ask...I wasn't paying too much attention yet to all of the political stuff going on after we rejoined with earth. How did you become Emporer? I don't think I've ever heard of you before that."

Lyude paused. "I was there."

"Hm?"

"Malpercio. I saw him, and my friends and I defeated him."

Inei stared at him. "You were part of the group that-"

"Yes. After it was all over, I returned to see Mintaka in shambles. Most of the leaders were in total confusion and were causing chaos. I was able to give them information about what had been going on, and because I already had ties to Queen Corellia and King Ladekahn, they decided to allow me control of the country. It was only supposed to be temporary at first, but when I announced that it was possible I would be stepping down as the lead role we found that the people were more than supportive of keeping me in this position."

"So you stayed."

"For my country." Lyude added with a smile.

"That's pretty selfless of you."

"It's the least I could do."

Inei eyed him. He was sweet as sugar and usually this sort of thing would annoy her, but all she could think about was how selfish her life had been compared to his. He's probably done a million things and gone through who knows what when she ran away to live alone in the desert.

"So. Does doing this for your country make you happy?"

Lyude gave her a puzzled look, as if she had just asked a trick question. "It...does please me. Why do you ask?"

"It's just strange to me. Very strange."

"Well, what would make you happy?"

Inei thought for a moment. Living alone made her content, but she knew she wasn't truly happy in the desert with her little hut. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe I'll find out soon."

Lyude gave her a sympathetic look. "I see. I do hope you find your happiness soon."

Sweet. As. Sugar.

"We've landed." Inei jumped. She had forgotten about the third member in the little cabin until that moment. Lyude laughed at the female who had raised more than an inch in her chair. Inei didn't see what was so darn funny.

"You may leave if you so wish." Lyude said to her. "I will leave after the rest of the ship has disembarked."

Inei stood up, more than happy to be on your way. She stood straight in front of Lyude and gave another bow. "Thank you, Emporer Lyude."

He waved her off, and she left.

Folon gave Lyude a harsh look after she was gone. "Being a little reckless, aren't we? Thought that was my job."

"I wanted to meet her for myself. Now I feel that I can trust her completely."

"Peh. You've met her once and you already sound like a lovesick puppy."

Lyude felt a slight flush come across his face. "I can assure you, I simply wanted to know what she was like. I was already considering having her work in the palace on a few things. She is not 'molded' like so much of Mintaka is, and much of Azha are wary of moving to the capital, understandably so."

Folon folded his arms across his chest. "I know." Then he looked over and gave Lyude a devilishly smug grim. "But you're still blushing."

Lyude did not reply, but his embarrassment was a little more than evident.

Inei breathed deep, long breaths of the aromatic air. Anuenue was able to be summed up in one word: gorgeous. Not one for traveling much, Inei hadn't really taken advantage of visiting other nations, and now she was almost sad she hadn't sooner. Anuenue was just breathtakingly beautiful, flowers and foliage were some of the most green and colorful things she had ever seen, much different from the stale, golden desert and cities of Alfard. She knew exactly what she wanted to do, so she gathered herself a bit and found the path to Komo Mai.

Komo Mai was a the prettiest, most beautiful thing Inei had ever seen.

She looked around, turning her head in every which direction to get a good look at everything. There were more flowers and greenery than grains of sand from the desert, she was almost sure of it. She almost forgotten her original reason for coming to Anuenue, but after wandering around for quite some time, she saw a gardener in a quite corner of town.

The middle-aged woman was kneeled over, digging at the dirt with her gloved fingers. Inei didn't interupt, she simply watched. After some time, the woman noticed her.

"Oh, hello dear."

Inei gave a small bow. "Good day."

"Can I help you with something?"

"I was simply observing. I came to Anuenue to maybe learn how to grow crops."

"Hmmm? Yes, your attire suggests...Alfard?"

"Ah, yes ma'am." Inei said as politely as possible. Alfard still wasn't a favorite nation. The woman gave no sign of dislike, however.

"Well, I grow mostly flowers for the festivals myself...now here in Komo Mai there is a bookstore that you may find what you need. All the authors are local, so there should be some very good resource material to aid you."

Inei was taken aback. Of course a book would help, why hadn't she thought about that before? Feeling sheepish, Inei gave the woman another small, parting bow. "Thank you, ma'am, that is an excellent suggestion." And she turned to walk off.

The woman smiled and waved. "Take care."

After spending the rest of the daylight searching for books, Inei, having a bit of trouble carrying her now over filled bag, searched for an inn to stay at. She started at what seemed like a nice place, but it turned out to be far too expensive. She had tried a couple of inns like that, but then realized that staying in this particular city is rather expensive becuase it is so popular. Anuenue is the MOST visited city in all of the nations, and since the descent to earth, and has become even more popular becuase the people inhabiting the nation are such excellent garderners, a skill overly useful with the expanse of lands. Realizing that she had brought insufficient funds, Inei sat down on the side of the street and decided she would simply have to stay up all night and catch the first transport back to Alfard. To keep herself up, she meandered around for awhile, and finally rested on a wide roadway. It was now dark, and the humidity in the air made a steamy mist. She had been sitting down about twenty minutes when an adorned carriage was making it's way down the road. It was briefly obscured by the mist, but was evident that it was slowing almost directly in front of her. Inei walked away, not wanting to be a nuisance to whoever was in the carriage. She did not get far, however, as a figure ran up behind her and put a hand on her. "Excuse me?"

Inei jumped in surprise for the second time that day, spinning around so fast that she tripped over her tangled feet and fell flat on her behind.

"Oh! I'm so-Inei?"

Inei didn't dare look up. That same meak but confident voice. "Ah...Emporer Lyude?" Idiot! Why did she ask him who he was? Of course he's the freaking emporer!

She saw a gloved hand offer to help her up. "What are you doing out here?"

Inei meakly accepted the hand, now more embarrassed than any other time in her life. "I, well, I got lost. I was looking for a place to stay for the night and uhm..."

"Town is the other way, Inei. You're in front of Queen Corellia's palace."

Inei, who had been keeping her head bowed, jerked her head up in shock. "I...what?"

"Did you have trouble finding a place to stay?" He gave her smile that said 'I know you're not used to travelling and you can't afford to sleep in a bed tonight'.

Inei remained silent, her situation was clear. Lyude knew her lifestyle and that she had no way of knowing what kind of economy or system the other nations would have. Even if they were in the same uneasy boat of a different lifestyle, the nations will always be separate cultures and governments. "I'm sure I can explain to Corellia the little situation here and you may spend the night in the palace."

"What? Emporer, please! I couldn't possibly, I mean, I...that's a very, very generous offer but I simply couldn't-"

"But I insist." Lyude took her hand, grasping it as a prince would handle a princess in fairy tales. Delicately, carefully, yet firm and supportive.

Inei blushed deeply, this time not from embarrassment.

Lyude led her back to the palace, a beautiful large mansion style home that was allowed to be overgrown with many kinds of Ivy and flowers on long root-like stems. Queen Corellia and Folon were at the entrance.

Inei had to try hard to keep her composure when she saw Corellia. The 'eternally youthful Queen', as beautiful as she was peaceful.

"Your Majesty." Lyude gave a small bow. Inei bowed deeper.

"Lyude. You ran off so fast that you worried me. Who is your friend?"

"This is Inei. I believe I have mentioned her to you."

"Oh, yes. Folon called her a 'distraction'."

Lyude's cheeks turned slightly pink. "She will be a great asset to Alfard, I am sure of it."

Corellia giggled, much to Inei's surprise. She looked over the two. "Lyude."

Lyude approached her, and she whispered something in his ear. She couldn't hear what Corellia had said, but it made Lyude flustered and Folon smirked.

"Now see here-!" He began, but by now they have all walked into the palace and Corellia gave out an exaggerated yawn. "I am so dreadfully tired...I'll have one of my servants escort Inei to her own guest room."

Inei had forgotten why she was in the royal palace of Anuenue, and quickly bowed to the queen. "Thank you for your generosity." Was all she managed to say.

"Hm...you've lived away from people too long."

Inei didn't look up. "Your majesty?"

"Your stance is awkward."

Inei bolted up, stiff as a board and flushed.

Corellia giggled, and waved her off.


	4. A Date With the Emperor

# A Date With the Emporer

Inei woke up to the sound of knocking. Sleepy eyed, she tried to roll over into the pillows to bury the sound. She lay there for a minute, more than half asleep, when she realized her sheets felt much smoother and softer than usual.

Inei jolted awake, remembering now her trip to Anuenue and her predicament that had amazingly ended up with her staying at the royal palace. The large plush bed was more than too much for her to be comfortable with staying here.

The knocking resumed.

Inei looked down at her rather revealing nightwear. Anuenue was humid and hot, even in the night. "Oh, uh...I'm not dressed!" She called.

"I am a handmaiden sent by the Queen to aid you in dressing!"

Inei stared at empty space where the voice was calling from. Did she really need such a thing? Still slightly embarrased, Inei pulled up some legging before permitting the handmaiden's entrance. "Come in!" She called.

A dark-haired girl with an overly bubbly attitude burst in the room. "Good morning! I hope you slept well?"

Inei simply nodded her response.

"Well, breakfast is almost served and I'm supposed to have you ready. So let's get you bathed and-"

Inei stared at the girl. "Oh, but I-"

"Now come, you can't expect the Queen to have dirty guests! Not today of all things."

"Today?" What was going on today? So much for a simple trip.

The handmaiden was already helping undo her top.

"AH!" Inei shrieked and jumped back.

"Well if you don't WANT me to do it you had better hurry up!"

Inei rushed into the bath room and drew a bath, undressing as the water ran. She stepped into the tub and was amazed that the water came with natural white, puffy bubbles. And it smelled wonderful, the fragance of fowers now filled the room. She started looking for the soap when the handmaiden opened the door.

Inei squeaked her surprise and hid under the bubbles.

"Now now, I will wash your hair and you can bathe yourself in the water."

Inei nodded, but she was still blushing.

The handmaiden left with a 'Please be quick about it!' when they were finished.

Inei emptied the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, and left the bath.

Her handmaiden practically attacked her with all sorts off frills attached to cloth. "Now you'll need to wear something nice..." She muttered to herself.

"Ah, how about something simple?" Inei managed to interject.

The girl paused for a moment, thinking. "Ah yes! Be right back!" She handed Inei a comb. "Brush your hair. It needs drying."

Inei was thoroughly confused by the statement, but automatically she started combing out her wet hair. To her great surprise, by the time she was done her hair was completely dry, and it felt thicker and smoother.

Her door swung open again, and Inei looked at the girl that entered quizzicaly. "How did...?" She started, pointing to the comb.

"Well it's enchanted of course. Most things in the palace have some sort of magical quality."

Inei almost scolded herself for forgetting. Anuenue was not only the most beautiful nation, but it was also the home of the most gorgeous flowers, the famous library of magic and a school of magic. "Of course..." She sighed.

"Now, lets get you dressed!"

Inei blushed. She had put on the undergarments that were left on the bed for her.

The other girl swung around a protected garment on a hanger. She ripped off the paper to reveal a rather elegant red silk dress. The shoulders and skirt were decorated with real flowers, leaving a wonderful aroma in the air. She unzipped the back of the dress and offered for Inei to step in it.

Inei, rather cautious of the situation, slipped her foot through the material and bent over to pick up the dress. She adjusted the shoulder straps to fit her comfortably, and the handmaiden zipped up the back for her. The girl then seemed to disappear behind her and magically reappear with a pair of formal red slippers.

Inei slipped them on, and immediately hands were running through her hair, combing it and pulling it into an elaborate hairdo.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Queen Corellia insisted! You are a personal guest of honor! Travelling with Emporer Lyude must be a fulfilling task."

Inei frowned. "Me? Travelling with-" She stopped. Of course something like that had to be said. "Um...right. He really is an intersting person." She was afraid that she may have to leave with him too, when she was hoping to simply leave the palace now. How long was he planning on staying here?

"Oh, my and handsome too!"

"Ah, well...that's..."

The hands stopped tugging on her hair. "Oh? That's what?"

"Rather obvious, isn't it?"

"Hm. It would seem so. Do you hold any personal interest in him, or are you simply on business? They didn't tell me what your position was."

Inei inwardly cursed at herself. She wasn't even an active citizen in Alfard until recently. This womans questions were getting her very flustered.

"I...of course I wouldn't have any personal interest! Me and the Emporer...I could hardly believe it if it happened."

"Hm? You know, I've never really heard of him before he became the Emporer. He seemed to appear out of nowhere."

"He came to Alfard's leaders with knowledge and wisdom. They thought he would be a good temporary, but the people took a real shine to him."

"Is that what happened... Many believe he had bribed his way, but I guess he has done alot of good for the country."

Inei frowned hard. "I doubt he is that kind of person."

"Yes, after meeting him, I would agree." She paused. "There, all done!"

Inei looked in a mirror. Her hair was twisted in curls, flowery extensions blended with her dark and red locks, which were now loosely braided and twirled around in flowing segments of hair.

"Pretty, isn't it?" The overly bubbly girl said. "Now you'll be late if you don't go straight downstairs!" She gave one more smile and flounced off.

Inei stared at the empty space left behind, unsure of what to do. "Ok Inei. It's just breakfast. You can handle breakfast." Breakfast with two of the most important people in the whole world! Inei relaxed and took a deep breath. She would have left already if these officials didn't keep insisting that she stay. How do you refuse a leader? She took one last breath, put on her most polite face, and exited her room.

Breakfast was not easy to find. The palace was huge, and the smell of food was everywhere. A meal in the palace was like a party, food was brought out piping hot at steaming on silver platters and sent to various rooms all over. The servents even ate well in their own dining hall. She managed to find where she had to go, thanks to a particular nice butler. She was led to a smaller but fabulously decorated dining hall, where Corellia and Folon were sitting, Corellia at the head of course, Folon to her left and two readied places on her right.

"Ah, here at last." Corellia stated.

Inei bowed. "I'm sorry, I got a little lost."

"It's quite all right. Please, sit."

Inei took the further seat on the right of Corellia. Folon eyed her from across the table. When she had saw him on the yesterday he had been wearing a strange type of imperial armor. Today he wore red, black and gold ambassodor clothing.

"Good morning." Inei said nervously.

"Lyude got impatient and went looking for you." He stated bluntly.

Inei felt her face get hot. "He-he didn't have to do that."

"Say that to him, then." Corellia interjected.

"Say what to who?" That damn angelic voice again. The three turned to see Lyude appear at the doorway of the dining room.

"I was telling her how you went to track her down." Folon said smugly.

"It is a large palace and she is not accustomed to such things."

"Oh? And here I thought you just wanted to see her alone for a bit."

"Wh-why would he want to see me?" Inei shouted abruptly, startling the others. Immediately she realized that she had outburst, and her face again turned red from the awkward embarrassment. "Ah...I-I'm so sorry...I uh..."

"No, it's all right. After all, we were talking about you." Lyude gave Folon a stern look. He deflected it with a roll of his eyes.

Lyude turned to Corellia and bowed. "I apologize. I did not mean to cause a problem."

"Please don't worry about it. Now Inei, what is it that you do again?"

Surprised at being adressed personally, Inei stammered. "I er...um. I review...documents."

"Documents? For what?"

"F-for Emporer Lyude." Inei didn't know what else to say. She didn't know what information was safe to give out or what she should keep to herself.

"She has really only provided one task for me thus far." Lyude added, seeing Inei's nervousness take over. "Officially, she is my personal assistant and secondary bodyguard."

Folon and Inei both stared at Lyude as if mushrooms had begun to sprout from his face. It took Folon everything he had not allow his jaw drop or have his face contort in laughter.

Inei, completely taken aback in surprise, simply stared at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about. Personal assistant? Bodyguard? What made him think she would just do that?

Corellia just nodded in approval. "How fitting."

How did this happen?

Inei found herself in a carriage alone with the Emporer. He seemed more than eager to want to talk to her. For the first five minutes they simply stared at each other, Inei in the rear facing seat of the carriage, and Lyude across from her. Then, he spoke.

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that."

"Don't worry about it." Was all she managed to put out.

"You are uncomfortable around people?"

"I stammer."

"Your communication skills are lacking."

"Yes."

"It wasn't a question."

"Sorry."

There was a pause. Inei had shifted her gaze, but Lyude continued to stare at her. Finally, she spoke again. "What?"

"I apologize. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"You're too nice."

Lyude looked bewildered. "I'm what?"

"People annoy me..." She muttered. "You're too nice. And your voice...it bothers me for some reason."

"Oh..." He looked dissapointed.

"Oh, no it doesn't bother me in a bad way!"

Another confused face.

"It just sticks out in my mind. Like I should be thinking about it or something. You, uh...you don't annoy me or anything."

"I certainly hope not. I'd like to work with you for awhile."

Inei nodded, and turned away again. Another minute passed...

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked.

Lyude frowned. "Huh?"

"You're staring at me..."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You...that outfit looks good on you."

Inei now stared at him, her face turning red. "I said you were too nice and I meant it."

"But it's true." He smiled, and Inei thought she had never seen a more sincere and beautiful smile.

"So. Where are we going?"

"To a festival."

"What? Why?"

"So we can enjoy ourselves. We've spent all day in the palace going over paperwork and tomorrow we pack for Alfard again."

"It's a short trip."

"Still, Alfard is still in need of much help and work. Right now it is a stressful place to be."

"That's true..."

"So tonight we will enjoy one or two hours away from paperwork and worries."

"Is this why you come to Anuenue every month?" Many of the people in Alfard had noticed the Emporer's leave at least once a month.

"Yes. It is how I keep myself fresh to continue working for our nation."

The carriage stopped, and the door opened. Lyude exited, and offered his hand to Inei, who accepted. The misty night air felt like a comforting blanket, and the two walked into a building that Inei couldn't recognize. "Hm? Where are we?"

"A museum in town. But it's closed."

"So where are we going?"

"You will see." He said with another smile.

Inei remained silent, walking side by side with him. They walked two flights of stairs, and finally reached a balcony overlooking a massive party in an open garden.

"Wow...there's alot of people."

"Of course. This city is usually thriving."

They sat down in chairs, watching the people below mingle and dance.

"You don't really join them do you?" Inei asked him.

"I have once or twice. But I find it more stressful than relaxing. It's better to sit up here and enjoy the view. Unless you'd like to go down?"

Inei laughed. "Right, and stammer my way into trouble for sure. No thank you."

Lyude gave an approving nod, then asked, "Are you hungry?"

Inei paused a moment. She was slightly, but it would be an inconvenience on him. "Not really, thank you."

"I could call for Folon to bring us something. He's right downstairs."

"Huh? He doesn't want to come watch."

Lyude made a sympathetic face, much to Inei's surprise. "This...isn't really his sort of thing."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

They were interrupted by a loud BOOM from the sky. Inei twirled around to look. "What in the world?"

Another BOOM went off and bright lights filled the sky. "Fireworks...?" She questioned.

"Another reason I like these seats. A great view." He smiled.

"Thank you."

They watched the show together, lights dancing in their eyes.


	5. Rescue!

# Rescue!

Three weeks had passed since Inei's trip to Anuenue. The Emporer had been right, everything in Alfard was extremely stressful.

Inei sat at her desk, visibly riled and frustrated. Since she was now the Emporers left hand girl, she had been giving two private guards. One was named Ayme, who had, from what she understood, a close sibling-like relationship with Folon. Both of them were rather cold and emotionless, except when it came to each other. Inei was curious, but also not stupid. They would tell her what the story was if they wanted to. Inei had taken a shine to Ayme, however. Ayme was strong and wily, making her an excellent guard. She now called on her. "Ayme!"

Ayme burst into the room, not bothering to close the door behind her. "What is it?"  
"I'm having problems getting these documents processed. I'm gonna go down to Citizens Aid and see what they have to say about it. Keep an eye on my office for me? I've already caught to unauthorized civilians snooping around here."

The bright haired female seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Sure, no problem."

Inei gave her a skeptical look. "You've been pretty jumpy lately. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I guess I've been a little on-edge with the break-ins is all."

"You burst in here like I was being attacked."

"Better safe than sorry! Besides, you're the one that shouted." She retorted.

Inei sighed. "Sorry. I'm a little on-edge too..."

"You need to blow off some steam and take a break. Why don't you go to a party?"

Inei growled at the idea. "I don't like being around people."

"You're around me and Raoul all the time."

"You're two people that I hang around with. I can handle two people."

"Unless it's the Emporer." Ayme said, smirking.

Inei turned red. "I-I-!"

"It's fine. Go get those papers taken care of. I don't like being babysitter for a mostly empty room."

"I'll be right back." And Inei spun towards the door to leave.

"And take Raoul with you!" Ayme shouted after her.

Inei slammed the door behind her. "I swear some of the people here are idiots!"

Her other private guard, Raoul, simply nodded in agreement. "Yes ma'am."

"How could they have gotten a former Minister of the people mixed up with a footsoldier? We NEED these people, and...augh. Sometimes it feels like someone is trying to sabotage our work."

"It is entirely possible, ma'am."

"Raoul, I don't mind if you agree with me but could you at least sound like you're forming your own opinion?"

"Sorry ma'am. You're right, it is very silly that they could possibly get two records mixed up, unless the photos were switched at some point."

"The photos?"

"It's happened before."

"It's happened an awful lot this past week."

"That it has ma'am."

Inei thought about it. It WAS entirely possible. And the civilian break-ins...could they be sabotours? No, it was silly. Alfard wouldn't want to crumble what work they've put in to help rebuild. Unless someone doesn't like where things are headed.

"Raoul, I-" She stopped. Raoul had grabbed her arm and shoved her behind him. "Raoul?"

He sharply 'shushed' her and started pushing her back.

"What's going on?" She asked in a sharp whisper.

"I think we have trouble. Hide!"

Inei looked around. There was a decorative desk and plant to her right. Trying to stay behind Raoul, she jumped between the two, and as quietly as she could scooted the desk away from the wall, hiding behind it. She then picked the plant up sat it next to her and the desk, hoping it would hide her better. Raoul gave the improvised hiding spot a sideways glance, and casually walked forward.

He was almost immediately stopped by two rowdy-looking people wearing bandanas. Civilians? Inei thought. She had a sliver of sight in her little hiding spot, and in under a minute the two were tossing around Raoul. He swore, and then attempted to bolt away from them...

He was shot dead in his tracks. Inei's hand flew to her mouth and she desperately tried not to make a sound. Who were these people? More surprised than scared, Inei waited for the two to walk off, and then bolted from her hiding spot, attempting to go towards her office. She paused only a second to check on Raoul, who was most definitely dead. "Damn. Sorry, buddy." She managed to say before continuing on. She rounded a corner and immediately backtracked after spotting two more rather dangerous-looking guys blocking her way.

"Great!" She swore under her breath. She had no idea what was going on, but it certainly couldn't be good. She was forced into an uncomfortable hiding spot when two more men approached her position. She was extremely grateful that they continued on her way, but as they walked away she overheard something. "Yeah, they'll be much better...no no, we need to put our men at the top of the ranks...good, she should be dead soon..."

Their people? Top ranks? And what 'she' were they referring to? Queen Corellia? Herself? Inei was bewildered, but she cautiously started making her way through the corridors again when she was roughly pulled into a shadow by her mouth and waist. "Mmmph!"

"Inei, it's me! Ayme!"

Inei would've breathed a sigh of relief if she could. Ayme's hand remained firmly on her mouth.

"Where's Raoul?" Ayme demanded.

Inei shook her head.

"Damn it! I gotta get you out of here. I had to burn your office. They were after your documents of approval. The Emporer is in trouble."

"Ryoode?" Inei made the muffled shout.

"SHHHH!" Ayme hissed. "Is some kinda radical group. They wanna take over the empire while it's weak."

Inei frowned inwardly. Something about these guys were bugging her. Why wait so long to show up? And she was sure the guards had said 'she' will be dead. Lyude was a guy, so who was the 'she'?

Ayme led them carefully through the hallways. "Here." She pointed to a staircase.

"I thought you said we had to leave?"

"We are. But I'm sure they've swarmed the entrances."

"Wait a sec, what about everyone else in the building?"

"I triggered our emergency silent alarms. We do have invasion procedures."

Inei sighed a breath of relief. "Good...so where are WE headed?"  
"To the Emporer. Come on." Ayme kicked in the wall that they were standing next to. It caved in.

"What?" Inei tried not to remember not to shout.

"Secret passageways. Get moving!" She shoved Inei through the opening before pulling herself through.

The narrow hall was dark and cold. "This is...we're in the ground?"

"Yeah." Ayme closed up the hole and secured it. "No one should be able to follow us. Not without quite a bit of effort, anyway." She pulled out an electric lamp. "Here. I managed to grab a couple of these." She tossed it to Inei, who grabbed it.

"Where does this passage lead?"  
"Directly to the palace. We gotta hurry." She started running down the path.

Inei followed her closely. "What do you know, Ayme?"  
"Two of 'em went straight for your offices. I managed to kill one instantly and lock the doors so I could beat the everloving pulp out of the other one for information. He eventually told me everything I wanted to know."

"They must have hit my office almost immediately."

"Yeah, they arrived not minutes after you had left to go downstairs. They were after your documents on the politicians."

"What?"

"They wanted to know who they could use for themself that already has had some political power or experience. They're working on trying to take over Alfard completely. They must be really unhappy with something."

"Apparently..."

"They want to kill Lyude and you, becuase you've both been so active and close. They're trying to get ahold of anyone that would become suspicious of sudden dissapearences."

"They must have had some sort of inside intelligence then...but more than half of the office and guarding staff are completely trustworthy!"

"Yes, but there are still quite a few people in the palace itself that are not overly happy with the political turn of events as of late. Which, by the way, we couldn't get in contact with, even short distance."

"They invaded the main office building...but then...oh no. It'd be almost too easy for a single assassin to slip into the palace right now!"

"Good job." Ayme quickened her pace into almost a run. "We're almost there."

"I see a dead end!" Inei shouted. Ayme punched a wall and they appeared from behind a bookshelf in the palace's left wing.

"It's always a bookshelf, isn't it?" Inei speculated before bolting towards the throne room. Guards in groups of two partrolled the hallways for the most part. Everytime they saw any, Ayme would command them to head towards the Emporer. A small squad of soldiers had piled up behind them, darting through the hallways. Finally, they ran into a feeble old man, who looked like a palace scholar. "You! Where is the Emporer?" Inei demanded.

The old man shook from surprise and a hint of fear. "H-he is in the coucil room...meeting with some politicians."

She darted, not thanking him until she was well in a run. They ran all the way to the coucil room, which was locked. Inei pounded the door.

Ayme attempted to knock through it, but she sighed. "Damn! It's barricaded!"

"WHAT?" Inei shouted. "How do you know?"  
"Something is hitting against it whenever I hit it, like it's bouncing me back."

Inei growled, looking around. "There! Toss me that lantern!" She pointed to a guard, who immediately siezed a lantern from the wall and toss it to her. Inei caught it, and threw it into the council room door, shattering the glass and allowing a flame roar to life. It burned through the door and still raged on.

"You're right Ayme, it was barricaded!" Inei shouted after the flames decided to grow even more violent after the door was all burnt up. It took a couple of agonizing minutes for the flames to begin to wither at all, but as soon as Inei saw the slightest opening, she jumped through without hesitation.

"INEI!" Ayme screamed.

Inei protected her face with her forearms and prepared to roll on her landing. She felt the heat sear her skin in more than one place, and extinguished what heat was on her body. After she was able to care for herself, she looked up.

Lyude was down on one knee, his weapon drawn and his looks dishelved. He seemed out of breath and tired. Folon was on the ground behind him, unconcious and a small pool of blood gathering at his side. A female that she recognized stood on the other side of Lyude, also noticeably injured and tired. Dead footsoldiers littered the back of the room. A quick gaze to the right revealed a male figure in mostly black, his face covered, and a deadly-looking blade weapon covered in blood,

"LYUDE! FOLON!" Inei screamed. Three pairs of eyes glanced at her, and she moved quick from anger. She spotted a weapon mounted on the wall close to her, grabbed it, and rushed the dark figure.

The weapon was a long thin blade, and Inei thought the style of it was strange. It was easy to use though, and she was able to swing the weapon with vigor. The dark figure evaded her, attempting to dodge the blade and deflecting it with long daggers when dodging was not possible. Inei was furious, though, and her strikes were dangerous and angry. The assassin was also fatigued, and Inei was well-prepared from running through the halls.

"FOLON!" She heard Ayme shout, who had jumped through the flames to aid in the situation. She rushed to the injured since Inei had the attacker on the run.

"You-! Will-! PAY-!" Inei shouted with each strike. The defender in the rapidly growing one-sided battle began to get desperate, making moves that could end up being fatal. Finally Inei felt her blade hit flesh, and she pushed with all her might to feel the handle sink deeper and deeper. The defender cried out, shocked at the sudden pain that seared his shoulder. Inei shouted again, and swung horizontally with the blade-only to skim his chest as he backed away at the last second. In a last ditch effort, he turned and ran with amazing speed, so fast the Inei couldn't even begin to catch up. She threw the blade towards him in a last-ditch effort, but he jumped out the window and somehow dissapeared from sight.

Inei sighed, unable to see anything but empty space. She picked up the blade and rushed back to the injured group, who seemed to be in a panic.

"FOLON!" Ayme screamed. Inei was surprised to see her so worked up, but now she saw why. Folon was badly wounded across the chest, and his blood ran freely across the floor. Apparently lying on his clothes and stemmed the flow, but once he was turned over...

Inei immediately turned to Lyude. "Medical supplies!" He responded by pointing to an cabinent in the corner of the room. Inei ran over to it, ripping drawers out at a time. She found a rather extensive emergency medical kit, and rushed it back over.

Folon was entirely unconcious, his skin overmatching his hair with dark red streaks. Inei literally spilled the contents of the medical kit in search of something specific. Before she could even look though, the third female in the room snatched the tightly sealed box that Inei was after and ripped it open, scooping up fistfulls of the gelantous contents of the box and applying it generously to Folon's open chest wound. Inei was glad this other girl was quicker than she was. Inei picked up a roll of silicone tape and applied it in sections to the wound wherever it had been treated. Finally, the bleeding stopped, but Folon was still in bad shape. Ayme didn't take his eyes off of him.

After several intense but silent moments, everyone was able to relax slightly and look around.

"Emporere Lyude." Inei acknowledged. He looked exhausted.

"Inei. Good to see you." He tried to give her a smile.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'll manage. But I couldn't believe...how did you know we were in trouble?"  
"The office building was invaded. Ayme managed to get some information out of one of the thugs there. I'm surprised you and Folon had such a difficult time with one person..."

"There were three of them." Lyude corrected.

"Wha-" Inei was shocked.

"I'm glad you came when you did...I wasn't sure what we were going...to...do..."

Inei caught him as he fainted. "Emporer Lyude!"

At that second guards came pouring in from behind them. "All right men, tend to the wounded!" A captain barked. Several armored men came over and helped assess the situation. Inei, being the only concious person in command, instructed on what needed done.

"We need two stretchers and a surgeon immediately for Lord Folon! I want a professional trauma medic to get a full assessment on the Emporers condition NOW! And-" She turned towards the third girl, who had not said a word and whom she suddenly recognized. "Fiza?"

The girl nodded. A wide trail of blood trickled down her face.

"I need a medic for Fiza here as well! Make sure they all get down to the medical ward QUICKLY! And be extra careful with Folon!"

The guards rushed to go through with the orders, the captiain assuring her that the stretchers would be no longer than a couple of minutes.

"And what about you, ma'am?"

"I need to see to the invasion of the office building." Her adrenaline rush was beginning to wear off, and she tried to calm herself down some.

"But ma'am-"

"Captain, please." Inei interrupted. She felt suddenly very light-headed, and her skin seemed to stay uncomfortably warm in some areas.

"Ma'am, I really think we should get you to the burn clinic as well!" The captain insisted.

Inei stopped, and looked down. Her right leg and arm were exposed and red where the skin and burned away. She had been so focused and rushed that she had not even noticed, and now the pain started to grow. She stared at the wounds as if something had just crawled out of her skin, and just like that, she had fainted as well.


End file.
